


desperation (holaric)

by holaric



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Holaric, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holaric/pseuds/holaric
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	desperation (holaric)

Landon’s hands were working fast trying to undo the button on her jeans.

“Come on,” she growls impatiently. She claws at her shirt desperately and tears it in her hurry.

“Oh. Oh!” he says with his eyes widening. He yanks her jeans down abruptly finally seeming to catch onto her haste. She’s already viciously undoing his belt and pushing him down on the bed.

He was nothing like Ric she realized. He couldn’t get the right speed, couldn’t force her to slow down or tease her into anything but tribrid super speed. If it were Ric he’d snatch her wrists and tell her to be patient and he would stop if she ever expressed so much distaste as she did now.

She slides down onto Landon slapping a hand over his loud moan. It disgusted her how much he was into her. He had no control and was belting out his pleasure before she had even started to please him. Ric would’ve never. He would’ve limited himself to soft grunts and heavy breaths in her ear. 

Landon keeps moaning under her hand even as she put another hand over her first. When she arches her back and squeezes him tighter he cries out around her fingers. She just wants him to be quiet so that she can at least pretend like he’s someone else.

He watches her as she bounces on his dick and repulsive noises spill out of his throat.

“You need to shut up,” she snaps slapping a hand down on his chest and stopping.

“What?”

“Shut up. You’re way too loud.”

He smiled cluelessly. “I thought you liked them loud.”

“No. I like them quiet and obedient.”

“I can be obedient.”

“Can you be quiet?”

He nods solemnly pressing his lips into a tight line. Hope reluctantly lifts her hips again gliding up and down him. She’s just starting to feel the slight warmth of arousal when he starts making noise again.

“Oh my god,” she says furiously. She pats her hands around the bed finally finding his discarded tshirt. “Open your mouth.”

“What?”

“Open your mouth.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to shut you up. Open!”

He cautiously obeys parting his lips. She shoves his t-shirt in and his eyes widen.

“Now be quiet."

He somehow still manages to find a way to be too loud around his t-shirt but before Hope can reprimand him again the door to Landon’s room opens.

Landon jumps away hiding on the other side of the bed. Hope however whips her head around to glare angrily at whoever dared to interrupt. Her glare didn’t soften when she saw Alaric standing there.

“There’s been a noise complaint,” he crosses his arms not averting his gaze from her black lacy bra or her slick-covered thighs. He never once falters in the way he looks her over disdainfully.

“Yeah it was me,” Hope snaps sliding off the bed.

“Sorry!” Landon calls in a high-pitched voice from where he still cowers.

“What you do in your own time is up to you,” Alaric says. Hope squeezes her thighs together at the sound of her headmaster's voice which was doing more to turn her on than the entire time she’d been with Landon. “But you can’t do it so loudly after curfew. Try to keep it down in here Landon,” Alaric warns and closes the door behind them.

Hope starts down the hallway towards his office moving quickly to avoid being seen half-naked in the hallway. Alaric grabs her shoulders pressing her against the wall.

“What are you-”

“Shh," he puts a finger over her lips. “No talking. Only moaning.”

She obeys eagerly snapping her mouth shut and watching him in anticipation. He drops a hand down to between her legs and swipes one finger along the wetness of her inner thigh.

Even that made her tighten excitedly and the sight of him holding up a shining fingertip makes her break out in warmth.

“For him Hope? Really?”

“I was desperate," she squirms against the wall even more desperate now than she had been before.

The warmth turns into a burning heat as he brings his finger to his tongue. Her lips part her head turning up as he drops to his knees and spreads her legs. She looks down the quiet halls nervously waiting for someone to walk around the corner and catch her with her headmaster’s head between her thighs. Her eyes flutter closed as soon as his tongue slips inside of her.

Her hands twist in her own hair trying to keep quiet. Landon was just inside his room. If he heard her moaning he’d come to investigate. In fact he could walk out any time to use the bathroom and catch them. She quivers at the thought causing Alaric to moan into her.

“Shh,” she warns in a shuddering whisper. His fingers dug into her thighs. She’s just about to cum under his mouth when he pulls his tongue back and stands. “Please,” she whispers. He tucks her hair behind her ears.

“Be patient,” he feels her up through her bra slowly. He rolls her nipple between his fingers her breath hitching. His other hand drops to her hips rubbing at fabric that wasn't there. “I miss your skirt.”

“And my school-girl socks,” she says.

“Oh your socks,” he groans. He reaches around her to unclasp her bra as she strokes his bare arms impatiently. His mouth meets her newly-bare skin eliciting a gasp from her wet lips. His hand drops between her thighs his slippery fingers sliding into her. Her mouth opens wide as she clenches around him. How could he do more with his fingers than Landon could do with his entire dick? He spreads them inside of her and stretches her slowly. His tongue works at her nipple pulling it between his teeth to bite at gently. He curls his fingers and a loud cry escapes her throat. It pierces the silent hallway and makes him thrust his fingers deeper.

Her hands wrap around his neck and into his hair, his tongue and his teeth working even faster than before. She’s close and she’s just thinking that it might knock her to the floor when he pulls his four fingers out with an obscene sound.

“No,” she wails. “Why’d you stop?”

“Consider it … revenge,” he smears her wetness across her chest pitilessly.

“Revenge?”

“For Landon Kirby.”

“No!” she grabs at him as he turns away.

“Go back to him to finish you off,” he says amusedly.

“You know he can’t,” she presses her thighs together as she whines.

He leans into her ear ruffling the hairs there when he speaks. “Not my problem.”

“Ric …”

“Hope …” he mocks her tone.

“What do you want?” she grips his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. “I’ll do anything. Anything.”

“Really? Anything? Jesus Hope. You can just get yourself off.”

“I need you.”

He turns his head like he’s going to deny her again. Her huge eyes shine in the dark at him. Do it, he tells himself. Walk away now. You should. You know you should.

But no matter what his mind tells him his hands reach back out to her. Her eyelids drop and her eyes move way too fast from innocent and begging to wicked and victorious.

“Turn around."

She obeys letting him pull her hands above her head. He presses her into the wall the cold of it seeping deep into her bare skin. He pins her wrists to the wall and taps her leg to get her to spread them.

“You are so lucky,” he growls in her ear as he slides against her entrance. “So so lucky.”

“Mmm,” she moans softly smiling to the wall.

“So lucky that I find you so irresistible," he slides in as deep as possible. She shivers against him. “Absolutely irresistible," he brushes her hair away from her face to whisper straight in her ear as he fucks her. “Perfect. So perfect,” his hand roams down her body squeezing at all the soft areas and pinching all the hard ones. “You’re so beautiful,” he tells her his breaths getting shallower and shallower. Her mouth is open in a continuous moan that gets higher pitched whenever her heels start to leave the ground with his force.

“Just look at you. Your curves …” her toes start to leave the ground and she presses her palms to the wall to steady herself. “I could spend the rest of my life inside of you," he kisses her neck. “You’re so tight, so hot," he lets out a moan that makes her ripple around him twisting her fingers around to hold his. “You’re so wet," he presses a kiss to the inside of her ear. “You’re practically dripping.”

“Just for you,” she manages to whisper.

“Just for me.”

She can feel herself tightening involuntarily getting closer and closer. The beginning flutters of her orgasm appear. They both lurch at the same time hands squeezing each other tighter as their breaths came down. 

Hope presses her burning cheek against the wall with her eyes closed and Alaric pulls the sweaty clumps of hair from her forehead. If he weren't holding her against the wall she thought she might melt into the floor. 

"I'll see you in class tomorrow morning."


End file.
